Night of the Chainsaw
by Disturbed KoRn
Summary: After its gone downhill for Fox McCloud, he needed a change in his life. And what he got was not what he expected. At all. Based on song of same name. My first one- shot. Rated M for some language and violence.


_**Just a little one-shot I wanted to write, it's based off a song. Hope you enjoy**_

_**Just so you know, I'm a little new to this writing stuff, so I could use positive criticism and all of that. **_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy "Night of the Chainsaw."**_

It's all gone to shit for ex- Star Fox leader, Fox McCloud. The man had everything he could ever hope for, including an extraordinary girl, whom he could call his own. But he had to be a fucking idiot and let her go from the team, for her own safety. Fox wants nothing more than to be able to hold her again, her fur was so soft, and she was so caring, and he could stare into those masterpiece eyes forever.

"Krystal..." he muttered to himself, after she left the rest of the team slowly started to leave the fox as well. Falco to start his own team, and Slippy to settle down with Amanda, and Star Fox was officially out of business. After his team was completely gone, he felt truly alone. He had managed to get enough funds to afford a small little apartment in Corneria, it was isolated from really anything. Believe it or not, he has had thoughts of suicide, but just thoughts. He didn't want to be remembered in history as the ex-leader who offed himself. So Fox would get drunk and wait for his time to come. On this particular day, Fox was going through his normal Monday routine, buying cheap booze to last the whole week, get piss drunk to forget it all, wake up and repeat. Fox was walking down the street that would lead to the store, he was in the run down more urban location of Corneria, so it didn't look as grand as the rest of the planet, some might call it more ghetto looking. Fox walked, slow paced, and it looked like the guy was brainwashed or something due to the emotionless look on his face. He was wearing very average clothes, just a white tank top with a black hooded sweatshirt, and matching black pants. Plus he wore an old pair of combat boots.. He walked right passed a bar, and a person in a black hoodie with large backpack. The hooded man approached the fox.

"Yo dawg, I got the good stuff. You interested?" Fox gave the hooded man blank expression, who was a black wolf with a red pattern around his eye, and his eyes themselves were bloodshot, so Fox knew he was already high on something. Fox shook his head and continued on. Fox liked to stick with hard cheap liquor and not go for the pills or anything like that. He continued for a few minutes and he looked across the street, there he saw a white she-wolf wearing a quite revealing tight blue top, and a short skirt to match, she looked at the vulpine and started making suggestive gesture at him. He knew exactly what she was "selling". He looked away, though the woman did look good, Fox never liked the idea of a women selling her body for money. And Fox just kept going at his slow pace. Just one more block, and Fox can get what he needs. He walked passed the opening to an alleyway and continued, then he heard a voice.

"Going through hard times, pal?" Fox heard where it came from, he backed up and looked into the alleyway. there he saw a completely red robed figure, he had his hood covering his face, so Fox couldn't tell what species the man was.

"You don't know the half of it." replied Fox.

"Ah. But I know more than you may think. Fox McCloud."

"How did you-"

"Oh don't be so modest Fox, everyone knows you, the great hero of Lylat. And brave leader of Star Fox." Fox scoffed at the man

"That was a long time ago, no one remembers that." the robed figure replied

"Well you do, why do you wish to forget, Fox?" Fox looked at the floor, then back up to the man

"Because I fucked up, ok? it's my fault I'm right here, and not flying around with my teammates." Fox looked back down, and sorrow hit him again.

"Do not be sad, Fox. What if I told you, I can change your life?"

"Yeah right." is all Fox said.

"Well I can Mr. McCloud, all it takes is a small fee." Fox looked up at the man, he felt something inside of him, telling him to take the chance, Fox couldn't describe the feeling. He reached into his pocket and grabbed all the cash he had on him, and held it out to the robed man. The robed man put his hand over the money, and removed it. Where there was a small bundle of cash was now a small round box. Fox looked at it in his hand and didn't say anything for a while. He looked up to say something to the man, but when he did he was no where in sight. Fox looked all around him but saw no robed man, he pocketed the black box and made his way to his apartment, walking slightly faster than normal.

X

Fox walked up to small building, pulled out his key, unlocked the door and made his way in. The place he stayed was nothing special, just a bed room, with a small TV, a working bathroom, and a laughably small kitchen Not to mention the place was loaded with empty bottles. Fox sat himself onto the edge of his bed. He pulled out the box and looked at it for a good long moment. Finally he opened it. When he did his eyes widened at the sight of what was in it. It was a small pill shaped object that glowed a sun bright gold glow. Fox thought, how would this help him? Would it kill him? Was it a time travel device so he could right all his wrongs? Only one way to find out. He picked up the pill and and slowly brought it to his mouth, after it was in, he saw on the floor was an old booze bottle with some liquids still in it. He took the last swig of that bottle and swallowed the pill. The effects of whatever that was took effect immediately. Fox felt all woozy, but it wasn't like drunk, it was different feeling that he had never felt before. And he was enjoying it, oddly. Fox picked up his remote and flipped on the TV. The first thing to come up was nothing but static. He tried changing the channel, but nothing. Suddenly Fox started getting tingly, and before he knew it his whole body was going numb. He let his eyes shut close and flopped into his bed, out cold.

Later

Who knows how long he was out, but he finally started to wake. Once Fox was up the first thing he was treated to was the sound of static from his TV. he needed to stop it, for it was getting on his nerves. Fox grabbed the remote and changed the channel, it changed this time, and what he saw was unbelievable. There he saw a female white rabbit frantically telling of an outbreak. An outbreak of the living dead. Fox watched with full and utter concentration, as he saw the rabbit getting more and more scared as she spoke. Then the screen started to static.

"How long was I out?" Fox said to himself, his anxiety rose, and heart beat increased. His temple pounded against his skull, and he got into panic mode. "They could be around me." He quickly went to his window and looked outside, no sign of any life or walking not life. Fox's survival instincts kicked in, he's gonna need food, water, and weapons to survive this. The market should have enough items, but how was he gonna get there, he had no way of transportation. He's gonna need a way of defense. He thought, then it hit him. He went to the back of his place and slipped out the back door. He surveyed the area and saw no suspicious activity, it was significantly darker than when he knocked out. He made his way to a shed that was right near his place. The door was locked, but no problem for Fox, he kicked it down easily. He searched all the highs and all the lows in the shed, but he finally saw it. A nice looking chainsaw, he picked it up and saw it wasn't that heavy to him, he checked the fuel tank, it was full. The chains on the blade were practically brand new, and for some reason, the side of the blade had "CHUCK" written on the it. With the tool, now weapon, in his hands, Fox made his way to his destination. After walking for some time, he made it to the main street.

"Just follow down this path and I should be fine." He said to himself. From behind he heard a growl and spun around faster than before. There he saw a dog, in a cop outfit. Fox got closer to see if he was alright. Once the moonlight hit the dog's face, he saw that he was far from alright. The dog's face was deformed in a disgusting way, he's face lacked all emotions, and the thing started slowly trudging towards Fox. Fox quickly revved his chainsaw. The dog got closer, and Fox lunged the blade, the chains did their job and easily ripped through the decaying midsection of the undead creature. Fox felt the zombie's blood splattering all across his muzzle and arms. He pushed the blade deeper, and got the zombie to it's knees. The he removed the chainsaw out of it's body, and, just to make sure it was dead, made a clean slice right along the zombie's neck, decapitating it immediately. The body fell forward limp. Fox had seen much death in his career before, but nothing quite this graphic. It was only one, he thought, there can't be that many. He spoke too soon. From every building around came a bunch of disfigured citizens, moaning, and slowly making their way to the only source of meat around: Fox. Fox backed up, his eyes widened at the escalated numbers of undead. He turned around to make a break for it, but there were even more behind him, he was surrounded. Fox clutched his saw tightly, feeling the subtle rumble of the saw spinning the chains. As the undead got closer, Fox prepared himself then it was time. He gave a violent swing with the saw to his left and spun in a circle decapitating all nearest zombies, spurting out their blood all over the place. Fox wasn't sure when the last time he saw this much blood. Soon after that he began to chop and hack through the crowd. Swinging left and right spraying the blood everywhere. Right through a skull, into a sternum out the back and into another one, slicing one right in half through the midsection. Fox fought on and on, he never did remember the last time he used this much energy to stay alive. It felt like hours but the crowd of zombies were now reduced to just decaying body parts all over the place. Fox panted, and tried to regain his energy. He still had something to do, he continued to his destination. Before that, he saw a hand reach for his leg, Fox quickly put his boot right into the still alive zombies skull, but now it was truly dead. His white tank top was now completely dyed red, and so was some of his fur on his face. Fox continued his trek to the market, occasionally slicing up a few zombies with his chainsaw. He walked past an old house and he heard a noise that caught his attention. He looked at the window of the house and saw a silhouette of someone. "A survivor?" Fox asked himself. He walked up to the door, and kicked it down, there were the silhouette was not a survivor, but another zombie. Fox quickly acted and stuck the chainsaw right into it's head, letting it's brains get completely obliterated. He pulled out his weapon and decided to search to house before leaving. In the next room was a living room. Fox peeked his head to the right and saw 3 of those bastard, waiting for him. He noticed they were close to the closet in the living room. So he quickly dashed and kicked the zombie in the front knocking the other two down, one was some sort of rodent, the other two were felines. Fox closed the closet door, all 3 were inside. With his foot he kicked the door in, making it impossible to open from the inside. Being someone who never played it safe, Fox took his chainsaw and stuck it right into the closet, pulled it out, and stuck it in again. He kept stabbing the door, but wasn't sure if he was hitting anything. Then he looked down and under the door came a deposit of familiar red liquid, Fox had got his target. Fox had finally tried to relax for a few seconds, he still couldn't really believe this was all happening. He caught his breath, and prepared to move on. Fox was about to turn around and leave, but he head a loud screech and then was grabbed from behind by one of those sly creatures. In the struggle Fox lost grip of his chainsaw. Fox struggled to not only get it off, but to avoid being bitten. Fox's adrenaline rose, and his mercenary training kicked in. He grabbed the arm of the attacker, and quickly flipped it over in a judo throw, the attacker was a zombie French poodle, and when it was thrown over Fox's shoulder it landed right onto a coffee table completely breaking it. Fox got his chainsaw back and quickly made the poodle history. Fox quickly left the house and continued on. The simple task of getting supplies seems like hours are passing by, plus it's getting darker, and Fox was feeling really dizzy from lack of liquids in his body. He needed something to drink. Dragging along the chainsaw, he stumbled into a vehicle repair shop in hopes of scavenging some sort of beverage. He eventually ended up near a vehicle repair shop. Into the garage area he went desperately looking for something to quench his unbelievable thirst. There Fox saw it, a big red bottle. Just what he needed, he didn't even care what was in it. Without hesitation he put his chainsaw down and grabbed the bottle and took a swig. Once the liquid hit Fox's tongue he knew something was off right away. For starters it tasted horrible and Fox quickly spat it out, trying to get the strong taste out. It was so bad, Fox felt like puking, and he did a little. He got onto his knees. "What the fuck was that stuff?" He grabbed the bottle and turned it around. Well no wonder it tasted bad, Fox had taken a big swig of petroleum. Fox shook his head in disgust, this had been a pretty bad experience for the fox, but it was a good thing too. His chainsaw was running on it's last amount of fuel, so he opened the tank and filled it up. Fox then looked around, and saw a much smaller bottle. This time he smelled it before he drank, it smelt of root beer. Close enough Fox thought he downed it all in one gulp and continued on. Thank goodness the market wasn't that incredibly far from that auto repair shop, but on the way Fox did have to hack and slash his way through a couple of undead. Fox finally got to the market, and just like he suspected the place was crawling with those undead bastards. His chainsaw was already prepped and readied to slice through bodies. He walked up to the entrance, and a zombie was blocking the way, so like a batter Fox took a big swing and hit the ball, which was the zombie's neck, it flew right into the air, and landed right back onto it's own limp body. Fox saw the body of the dead undead, and saw it had a backpack on. He quickly took it off and emptied it's contents. A bunch of filled pill bottles and heroine needles fell out, Fox looked back at the dead body, it was the same drug dealer that approached Fox earlier. Fox took the bag and went into the market. There were actually very little amounts of zombies in the market, Fox offed like maybe 3. He grabbed everything he needed, food, water, a bunch of items for improvised weapons, and a hell of a lot amount of booze. After his scavenging, he looked around, he had to walk back. Or did he? To his luck he saw a truck parked off to the side of the street. He inspected the door, unlocked. He opened the door, and inspected inside, there was a zombie in the back, but no problem for Fox's chainsaw. And He was even luckier than he thought, because the keys were already in ignition. He started and drove back to his place where he stayed. It took much less time no that he had a vehicle, and once he got home relief overcame him. He grabbed the backpack and his chainsaw and made he way into his place. He went in the same way he left through the back door. He locked the door, and barricaded it with a table, and then he stuck a chair to his front door to keep things out. Fox was beat, fatigue overcame his body and he fell back, and quickly passed out, only the sound of ambient static was audible.

Later

Fox's eyes slowly started to open, and he had an incredibly bad headache. He rubbed his head to try to make it go away, the blood from last night had sunk deep into his fur and was practically dyed in permanently. He looked at his TV in front of him, still static. Fox thought about going back to sleep, but then the TV went back to normal, Fox fixed his gaze onto it, it was a news report. Here is what the man was saying.

"There is man running around the suburbs of Corneria, apparently wielding what appears to be a chainsaw. Authorities are searching for a tall orange fox with a black hooded sweatshirt. The suspect is reported to be unstable and extremely dangerous. Local officials are highly advising to avoid the streets, and stay inside until this matter had been resol-" Fox shut off the TV, eyes open wide, mind racing, and jaw dropped.

"Oh shit." he spoke to himself, he quickly rushed into his bathroom, and took a look into the mirror. There he saw the monster he had become. Face bloodied from the blood of innocents, the same blood stained his shirt and arms. Fox was now trembling after he realized what he had just done. He looked at his hands, trembling, and red. He took one last look at the mirror. "No.. No.." he started to say, "No, why God why?!" The fox was in a mess before, and now he is a wanted serial killer. Goes to show, once life gives you everything you've always wanted, it'll always find a way to go downhill.

_**Well there you have it, my first one shot.**_

_**Here is the inspiration for this story right here: /watch?v=s28ISo0kz0E**_

_**On a completely different note, if you are a fan of Star Fox, and a fan of WWE, then why not check out my crossover story: "Star Fox in WWE"? **_

_**So that's about it. Until next time  
**_

_**Peace**_

_**-DK**_


End file.
